Un día en la Tierra
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Uzziel, la última descendiente, está siendo molestada por unos niños… pero cierta voz la hará sentir mejor.


"**Un día en la Tierra"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Uzziel, la última descendiente, está siendo molestada por unos niños… pero cierta voz la hará sentir mejor.

**Disclaimer**: Dogma no me pertenece, aunque fue una película interesante XD. Me gusto :B.

* * *

-Tú no tienes papá.-Dijeron un grupo de niños a una pequeña que estaba sentada en un columpio. La pequeña alzó su rostro y sus ojos miraron enfadados al grupo de niños.

-¡Claro que tengo papá!.-Habló la niña muy segura, su madre le había dicho muchas veces quien era su padre, no tenía por qué dudar de lo que su madre decía.

-¿Entonces donde está?.-Desafío uno de los niños. La pequeña bajó su vista y comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su sudadera, color marrón obscuro, la cual contrastaba con su pálida piel.

-Mi padre está en el cielo, él ayuda a Dios, es su voz…-Los niños comenzaron a reír por el comentario de la pequeña niña, la cual no tenía más de seis años al igual que el grupo de niños que la estaba molestando.

-Esa es una mentira que se ha inventado tu madre, porque tú no tienes papá.-Habló el cabecilla del grupo.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Mi papá es un mensajero! ¡Ayuda a Dios con eso, porque la voz de Dios es muy fuerte para un mortal!.-Los niños comenzaron a reír más fuerte por los comentarios de la niña.-¡Es verdad!, ¡Después del quinto Adán se dieron cuenta de aquello y Dios le dio a mi papá aquel cargo!.

-¡Deja de decir mentiras!.-Hablaron los niños a coro, antes de que la niña pudiese hacer algo uno de los niños le arrojo tierra a su sudadera para que luego todos los chicos se alejaran de ella gritando a todo pulmón que la niña no tenía papá.

-No otras vez…-Murmuro la joven sacudiendo su sudadera… ¿Por qué siempre se la ensuciaba?...

-A mí siempre me ocurre lo mismo…-La pequeña giró su rostro, sorprendida, para ver sentado, en el columpio de al lado de ella, a un hombre. El cual tenía el cabello negro y corto. Llevaba una sudadera color vino y sobre ella una chaqueta un poco más clara que la sudadera.-Siempre se me derrama algo encima o me rocían con un extinguidor, en el peor de los casos.-La pequeña vio como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?.-Preguntó un poco nerviosa. Sentía que conocía a aquel hombre, pero no recordaba haberlo visto.

-Yo soy Metatron, la…

-La voz del único y verdadero Dios.-Dijo la pequeña por él.

-Veo que tu madre te ha enseñado algo. Cuando me presente ante ella no sabía ni siquiera que Dios tenía una voz.-Habló dándole una suave mirada a la pequeña. Observó como la pequeña tenía el cabello castaño obscuro, al igual que su madre, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de él… eran de un color marrón obscuro.

-¿Papá?...-Preguntó la niña mirándolo con los ojos brillantes…

-No estoy muy familiarizado con ese término, pero sí, soy tu padre…-Después de que le tocó el vientre a Bethany, Dios vino a decirle que ÉL sería el padre de la niña que nacería… Siempre hacía algo para fastidiarlo, primero no lo dejaba tomar su adorado tequila y después lo ponía como padre de la última descendiente, pero… aquello no le molestaba, siempre había estado pendiente de la pequeña, no sólo porque fuese la última descendiente, sino porque ella era SU hija…-No debes de hacerles caso, Uzziel.

-Pero… ellos dicen que no tengo papá y eso es mentira…-Habló la pequeña, omitiendo el hecho de que Metatron supiera su nombre.

-Lo sé, pero será nuestro pequeño secreto… Tú no harás caso cuando te pregunten acerca de tu padre. Si tú sabes la verdad está bien, ¿de acuerdo?.-Únicamente había bajado a la Tierra para hablar con ella ese tema, siempre la había visto jugar feliz y nunca la había visto triste, pero ese día esos muchachos la habían molestado y su sentido de padre… hizo que bajara.

-Está bien…-Dijo la pequeña mirándolo.-Papá… me preguntaba… si tú… pues… ¿Puedes quedarte a jugar un rato conmigo?.-Metatron vio como las mejillas de la niña se colorearon, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de esperanza…

-Claro pequeña…-Sabía que Dios lo molestaría después de esto, pero pasar un tiempo con su hija era lo que quería, incluso hace años, pero no se había atrevido a bajar… pero ahora… aprovecharía su día.

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas =)._

Uzziel: Mi poder es Dios.


End file.
